


Finally

by DeaLunae



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaLunae/pseuds/DeaLunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After six years, some things may stay the same, but many things change.</p><p>Written: June 10, 2010</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Den-O, it belongs to Shotaro Ishinomori who created it and to Yasuko Kobayashi and Shoji Yonemura who wrote it. This is simply for my own entertainment, and I make no money off of this.  
> Warnings: Shonen-ai between Yuto and Ryotaro. Also, some cursing from Yuto. Slight spoilers on how the series ends, but not anything big really (and nothing everyone didn’t know/expect).  
> AN (READ): This is an idea I’ve actually been working on for a while. Lost my inspiration for a while, but it came back to me while I was sitting on a train. Anyway, this is one (technically incorrect if the new movies are canon) explanation for Kotaro. Basically, since the words uncle and grandpa sound very alike in Japanese, I figure that maybe Ryotaro was both to Kotaro (a.k.a. if Kotaro was Hana’s kid). I just played with this so that Ryotaro and Yuto could end up together too.

It was sometimes hard to believe it had been about six years since he’d first met Ryotaro, and other times it was hard to believe it had _only_ been six years. So much had happened so fast, and while some things had stayed the same, a _lot_ of things had changed.

When he had first met the younger male, he’d honestly been shocked. How could this weak, clumsy male possibly be Den-O? How was this incredibly unlucky male – honestly, managing to get possessed by not one but _four_ imagin – supposed to defend the timeline, to protect the future where the imagin weren’t supposed to exist? Yet, as he fought beside the younger male, Yuto felt himself coming to respect the boy who would have been – could still be – his brother-in-law. The other male was still clumsy and had terrible luck, but, despite appearances, Ryotaro was strong – maybe not physically, but in other more important ways – and cared about and would protect those close to him with everything he had. In the end, he and Ryotaro had defeated Kai, protecting the future they had both hoped for and yet dreaded, and were somehow still able to keep their imagin – their companions, friends, _family_ – despite the fact that all six should’ve disappeared. Somehow, the year they had spent fighting beside their imagin had given them true memories and, therefore, a true form.

Then, a mostly peaceful year later, he proposed to and married Airi, whom he had been visiting everyday, and the family that should’ve been built nearly three years before was finally starting to come together – a bit different, a bit bigger and more chaotic, but certainly no less warm. Just over a year later, Hana was born, and Airi died. It had been a simple mistake. Airi had to give birth to Hana through C-section because the contractions just hadn’t started despite being just over a week after the due date, and at first it seemed as if everything had gone perfectly. Unfortunately, it was found later that the doctor had missed a bleed when he was closing up the cut from the C-section. Airi died in her sleep the night after giving birth to her daughter.

The first several months afterwards were a complete blur. The stress of dealing with the loss of Airi along with adjusting to life with a newborn baby nearly overwhelmed Yuto, would have probably done so if it weren’t for the imagin – loathe as he was to admit some of them were helpful – and – most of all – for Ryotaro. The younger male’s strength showed itself greatly during the months after he lost his sister, and, while he could barely admit it to himself and would _never_ admit it to anyone else, Yuto knew that, without the younger male’s help, he would’ve been lost.

It wasn’t until a couple of years later, though, that the older male came to realize just what Ryotaro was coming to mean to him. It happened on the third anniversary of Airi’s death. Yuto had awoken early – a habit he had formed because Hana was a very early riser – and had looked in on his daughter’s room to find remnants of wrapping paper from her birthday party the previous evening but no three year-old girl. Figuring what had happened, Yuto headed downstairs and peeked into the unopened café where he came across a sight that he had become incredibly familiar with over the past three years – and come to expect and depend upon on days like today. Deneb was in the kitchen getting together breakfast for everyone, though for once with _none_ of the damn fungus he was still trying to force on Yuto – whose daughter had taken a liking to it, much to her father’s chagrin. Momotaros and Urataros were both getting together the supplies they would need for today’s customers – some of whom came by in memory of Airi and others of whom, mostly female, showed up to admire the work staff despite the fact that none showed any interest in them. Ryutaros and Kintaros were absent – the former having likely been sent out to pick up supplies while the latter had gone to make sure the purple imagin didn’t get distracted, which still happened occasionally despite the fact that the dragon imagin had actually calmed down and matured significantly. Ryotaro was sitting at one of the booths with the three year-old Hana, joining her in a game of pretend with a couple of the toys she had received the previous day, looking so natural doing it that is was almost as if he had always done it.

It was while he was watching the younger male, thinking back on the past several years, that he began to wonder about said younger male’s actions. Over the past three years, it seemed as if Ryotaro’s life revolved around helping run the café and taking care of his young niece. That wouldn’t have seemed exceptionally unusual except that they had plenty of hands to help around the café, and even said hands – a.k.a. the imagin – found time to hang out with their own significant other outside of work. In all actuality, Yuto didn’t honestly think that the younger male had gone to hang out with other people even after Kai had been defeated. Ryotaro had become more serious despite being just as optimistic as always and never seemed to care that his whole life now consisted of the café, the imagin, helping raise his niece, and helping Yuto.

Yuto frowned to himself when that last thought had something unrecognizable fluttering in his stomach. When Ryotaro looked up – having obviously just realized Yuto was there – and smiled that bright, guileless smile, Yuto felt that flutter in his stomach again along with a flush ate to work it’s way onto his face, and, eyes widening imperceptibly, the older rider firmly forced down the involuntary flush before it reached his face and simply nodded his greeting to the younger brunette and his daughter – who was far too engrossed in the game to really notice the lack of his usual greeting. Looking around as he headed towards the bar to get his breakfast from Deneb, Yuto was relieved to see that none of the imagin – except perhaps Urataros who, despite the fact that he seemed engrossed in his food preparations, had a sly smirk hovering over his lips that most definitely had not been there a moment ago – seemed to have noticed his long pause and near blushing.

Quickly wolfing down the breakfast set down in front of him without really paying any attention to what he was eating – and later feeling grateful for the fact that Deneb didn’t try to sneak shitake into his food on days like this – Yuto stood up and, after kissing his – frighteningly perceptive – daughter on the forehead, walked out of the Milk Dipper to find a quiet place to think. Somehow, the older male ended up in the park where he had fought beside Den-O for the first time, and, sighing, Yuto sat down on the ground, leaned back against a tree, and made a conscious effort to clear his mind so he could just _think_ , to try and figure out what was going on with him all of a sudden.

Yuto hadn’t felt anything like that fluttering feeling from this morning in three years, since Airi died. Admittedly, for the first few months the only thing he could concentrate on was getting by day after day, taking care of his newborn daughter while trying to help run a café wasn’t exactly _easy_ even with the help of Ryotaro and the imagin. It _certainly_ didn’t help that he was naturally stubborn and attempted to do as much as he could on his own – worrying Deneb, Ryotaro, and even Ryotaro’s imagin – until _Ryotaro_ of all people had told him to stop being so stubborn, told him that everyone wanted to help him, and asked him if he really wanted to work himself to death before promptly grabbing what ever the older brunette had been holding – and Yuto couldn’t honestly even remember what it was now – and heading off to do whatever it was the taller Rider had been about to do.

After that, things became a bit easier as the imagin seemed to agree with Ryotaro that the best way to help Yuto was to simply stop him from doing some things and do others before he ever got a chance. Slowly but surely, Yuto got used to dividing up the work between everyone instead of trying to act like he could do it all himself, like he didn’t need anyone else, and, as time went on, they each found their own little niche in the everyday chores that came with raising a three year-old girl and running a café. Looking back on it now, Yuto could see how Ryotaro was actually at the center of it all, directing not only his own imagin but also Deneb and even Yuto himself to do tasks that would suit them best.

Somehow Ryotaro had become the center of everything, and, if he wasn't completely off on his own reactions, it seems that'd he'd managed to fall in love with his dead wife's brother. Wasn't that just a kick in the ass...

Sighing, Yuto ran his hands through his hair. What the hell was he supposed to do now? It wasn't like he could just go up to the other male and say, 'Hey, I know this is sudden but I think I love you,' or something along those lines. The younger male would likely have him committed, and, honestly, Yuto couldn't entirely blame him.

The entire situation seemed too unreal, but what the hell was normal about them anyway? They had five imagin in human form living under their roof, he himself was not technically in his own time, he and Ryotaro were masked fighters, he'd met his own daughter before she was even born, and they could all access time travelling trains! Why should anything about them have to be 'normal'?

Sighing again, Yuto knew there was nothing to do but either go for it straight out – as Ryotaro wasn't always the most perceptive when it came to subtleties nor was he the best at giving hints – or ignore it, which wasn't really an option because God only knew if he could act 'normally' around the other male now that he himself had figured things out and chances are that at least _some_ of the imagin would notice and then he would have to deal with _more_ hell. Nodding to himself, Yuto looked up and – realizing with a start that a few hours had somehow passed – started to make his way back to the café, mentally completely vetoing any sappy moves he just _knew_ Deneb would've suggested – had, in fact, suggested when he had been trying to woo Airi – if the green-eyed male had known what was going on in his partner's mind.

As he walked, Yuto tried to think of _how_ exactly to say what was on his mind. Was he supposed to have some kind of lead up? Or was he supposed to just out right say it? Damn it...it hadn't been this complicated before because with Airi it was understood that things were pretty much mutual on both sides. Now, though, he had no fucking clue if Ryotaro felt anything like that for him. Sure the younger male had helped him, but that was simply part of the shorter brunette's nature – he had proved that while fighting the imagin. What if that was all it was? And now he was psyching himself out, fuck! He'd already decided; he _would_ do this damn it!

Very suddenly he found himself outside the Milk Dipper with no more idea of how to go about the whole thing than he had when he'd started. Sighing, he stepped into the café to find a scene similar to the one he had left that morning. Deneb was putting together food orders while Kintaros made the drinks and Ryutaros washed dishes – with Urataros checking on him between taking orders to make sure he wasn't accidentally leaving dishes half-washed (it didn't happen as often as it used to but if the purple imagin got bored or distracted...). Momotaros was picking up the empty dishes as the customers left, and Ryotaro was with Hana, talking to some of the customers who had been coming in quite often asking about news since before Airi had passed away.

Sighing silently, Yuto walked up beside the younger male and, resting a hand on Ryotaro's shoulder to get his attention, said, "Hey, can I talk to you, alone, for a bit?"

Ryotaro looked up at him, slightly confused, before smiling innocently up at him – nearly making his face flush again – and standing up. After telling his niece – who was watching her father with a very _knowing_ look – to stay where she was and getting a nod in response, Ryotaro followed Yuto upstairs, one of the only parts of the house that were currently empty. Walking into the small family room, Yuto waited until Ryotaro had followed him in before shutting the door behind them.

Ryotaro turned to face him again, looking curious as to why Yuto had asked to talk to him. Taking a deep breath, the older male opened his mouth to speak when the words very abruptly died in his throat. Snapping his mouth shut again, Yuto felt his face heat up slightly as the confusion on Ryotaro's face deepened.

Scowling at himself, Yuto opened his mouth again and started, "I...well, fuck...I don't know exactly how the hell to say this, but...I was thinking some today while I was out, and I realized something...important." Yuto paused for a second while Ryotaro continued to watch him, completely lost.

Taking another steadying breath, Yuto continued, "I realized that I think...no, I know that...I like you," fuck, he could feel the heat radiating from his cheeks and just knew the other male would be able to see it. "And I don't mean _just_ like, I mean I _like_ you like you." Oh wasn't that eloquent.

Ryotaro stared at him in shock for a moment as Yuto tried desperately to get the blush off his face, failing miserably. Suddenly Ryotaro smiled brightly, catching the older male completely off guard.

"I like you too Yuto," the younger brunette said, smiling at the dumbfounded look on the older Rider's face.

Yuto looked slightly suspicious as he asked, "As in _like_ like?" before he scowled at his own wording along with Ryotaro's stifled laughter.

"Yes Yuto, I love you too," Ryotaro answered, a smile nearly splitting his face.

Blushing again – and causing Ryotaro's grin to grow – Yuto half-scowled before smirking and very suddenly pulling the younger male into a kiss. The initial innocent meeting of lips was about to heat up when there was a sudden crash outside and all five imagin along with Hana came falling through the doorway, no doubt propelled by Deneb – who, it seemed, had tripped and was at the top of the pile.

Ryotaro's face flushed brightly enough to match the streak in Momotaros's hair when Hana, of all people, suddenly broke the slightly awkward silence by saying, "Well, it was about time too."

Yuto gaped at his three year old daughter for a moment before turning to scowl at Urataros who had said, "I believe I win the bet then."

Somehow Ryotaro's face went even redder while Yuto yelled, "You all had a _bet_?!"

Momotaros and Ryuta just scowled up at him while Kintaros snored away, Deneb flushed and stuttered, Hana looked completely unaffected, and Urataros simply raised an eyebrow before stating very matter-of-factly, "Of course we did. We had bets on who would confess and when. I do believe I won both."

As most of the imagin began to argue about who won what while Hana watched in amusement, Yuto just gaped before scowling and looking over at Ryotaro, who was slowly returning to his natural color.

At the exasperated look he got from Yuto, Ryotaro just smiled and said, "Look at the bright side, at least we don't have to figure out a way to tell them."


End file.
